Fisch Hochstadt and the Jade Puffle
Fisch Hochstadt and the Jade Puffle is a story of Fisch Hochstadt on a quest to find the mysterious Jade Puffle. Prologue Legend has it that a Legendary Jade Puffle held some kind of power and was an heirloom of the Sensei's. It was hidden by my Great Grandfather, Hung, somewhere in Antarctica. We don't know why he wanted to hide it, but some say it has to do with Pen Chi. I am an archaeologist, and i was always looking for something big to do to make myself known so that everyone would come ask me to help them find something of historical importance. The reason I wanted the jade puffle was because so that I could give it back to Sensei, where it belongs. The only clue of finding the artifact was a map that led to a place called "The Kermillian Channels". It was said to be near South Pole City. I would do whatever it would take to locate to the puffle.... Even if if meant to go in the prohibited channels. I decided to go on the trip, starting in Fanon City. Chapter 1: Fanon City Departure "Fisch!" called Leonardo, "Wait!" I was planning to go alone on the trip, but seeing Leonardo in Fanon City made me suggest that he wanted to come along. I had rented a Grumman Goose to Fly to South Pole City in. It was parked on the docks as i saw Leonardo coming towards me. Although Leonardo was Swiss Ninja's Puffle, Leonardo and I had many good times together. Even after I left. "Strap yourself In. Its time to fly, and its going to take a few hours. Does everyone have their luggage with them?" I asked. He nodded, and I checked to make sure I had everything with me. I released the plane from the docks as we taxied out of the harbor. When the coast was clear, we took off. I steadied the plane, and kept my focus on my control panel. I turned inland towards our destination. We past familiar sights as the hours past. As we flew, we had a small snack of cookies. Soon, we saw South Pole City in the distance. I called the control tower for permission to land. After we got out of the plane, we went to a taxi that took us to the Royal Zuidpool Hotel. Since I was a Hochstadt, I was able to get a free luxury suite. Apparently, the special entrance to the Channels were somewhere in the borough of Zuidpool. I didn't know where to start, so I forgot about the subject and had lunch at the hotel. Leonardo had the Usual Puffle O's, while I had a Mullet Filet. We ate hungrily and spent the rest of the day at the pool. Its chilly water refreshed me, and then I stepped into a jacuzzi as I relaxed. Afterwards, I went to the Gym and ran on the treadmill, pushed some weights, and went to the sauna. Then, we had a seafood pizza dinner with a musical performance. Leonardo toasted on some Fizz as we ate. When the show was over, we went to our suite in a good mood. We watched TV for the rest of the night. It was 9:30, bedtime for me. Leonardo was asleep, and I had just turned off the TV. I walked toward the telephone on the counter next to my bed. I picked it up and dialed the Lobby's Front desk. "Hello? Can I help you with anything, sir?" "Can I have a good detailed map of Zuidpool?" '' ''"Sure. We will deliver it to you right now." I hung up, and received the map at my door. I got ready for bed, and then I observed the map under a lamp. It showed a bunch of stores and houses on it, and a library that had a channel next to it. I knew that channel was not the Kermillian one, but i reckoned that it may have been near one. I went to bed satisfied and fell asleep quickly. Chapter 2:The Zuidpool Library The next day was rainy, but I still planned to go to the library. We had a breakfast of Waffles and fruit, and left for the library at 10:00 AM. When we entered, we were amazed to see one big room that had a stained glass window with Swiss Ninja on it and a mosaic in the center of the library with Swiss Ninja on it too with a large chandelier light above it. there were bookshelves all around us, and there were stairs that led to a second story that stuck out of the walls, but they were still in the same room. I approached a librarian. "Where can you find information about The Kermillian Channels?" I questioned, hoping to find another clue. The Librarian eyed me suspiciously, but beckoned me to follow her. She took us up the round stairway and showed us a whole row of books about the Channels. I thanked her and began skimming through the books. They didn't really help, and I just sat there, looking at the Chandelier above the Mosaic Picture. Somehow, I had a feeling those things had something to do with what I was looking for. I pulled out the Amulet of Language. I had only used it to write books, but I knew that it could also bring things you said too. "Rope." I whispered to it, and it appeared in a flash. I gathered it up, threw it around the Chandelier, and pulled. It rocked loudly, but then It broke off the ceiling and fell right onto the Mosaic. It crashed right through it, making a big hole. Category:Stories